Angry Birds X
Angry Birds X (Also known as Steven Spielberg Presents Angry Birds X) is an American animated series based on the video game series, Angry Birds. Angry Birds X is a satire, slapstick, slice-of-life, comedic, action, adventurous cartoon. Sporting a new animation style, Angry Birds X serves as a comedic yet adventurous adaptaion to the Angry Birds franchise with a few changes. Unlike Angry Birds Toons, The Flock and The Bad Piggies talk. In Season 5, they added all Angry Birds Evolution characters (except Shirley) in the show as minor characters or supporting characters. Plot The series takes place on an village inhabited by birds who are pleasant and kind, who know something of the outside world. They treasure three eggs above all else, and are all carefree and easygoing, except for Hal, Chuck, Red, Stella, The Blues, Terence, Bubbles and Bomb. Bomb is a grouchy, grumpy curmudgeon who has had a big heart, but a literal short fuse from the very beginning. Eventually, his explosive disorders become too much and he is sentenced to Matilda’s anger management courses. The birds are suddenly visited by green pigs, who are dumb but funny. The birds and pigs befriend each other, but Bomb and his gang are suspicious with four pigs, Edgar Baconhooves, Marf, Gramps, and Frank, and never trust them at all. Ultimately, Edgar Baconhooves and his minions reveal their true colours, and leads to Bomb and King Matthew Smoothcheeks, leading the entire flock and pigs in a maddening frenzy of rightful retaliation as well as to make the impossible choice to put aside their differences and forge an permanent alliance against Edgar and save the eggs and the Pigs’ home. Ever since they permanently put their differences aside and form a companionship, Bomb has now achieved “hero" status on Piggy Island, a medal of leadership he wears proudly as the Flock and the Bad Piggies go on epic adventures, guarding the eggs, going on adventurous journeys, and saving the eggs from Edgar Baconhooves and his mooks, whom are thriving to keep the Great Egg War going. Characters The Flock *Bomb (John DiMaggio) – Bomb is a Greater Antillean Bullfinch with a "fuse" on top of his head and has the ability to cause explosions at will. Bomb has clear anger issues, to the point where he can be a big grouch at times. But this doesn't stop him from being a brave and dedicated leader to his flock, and Bomb can still be charming despite his anger issues. *Matilda (Deedee Magno) – Matilda is a white Chicken with rosy cheeks that serves as the medic of the group. She loves nature and always seeks peaceful solutions to problems. She is a former angry bird herself, but has since learned the error of her ways. Now she makes it her business to keep the good vibes going at all times.. She enjoys cooking, fine arts, and gardening. *Hal (Jim Cummings) — Hal is an intelligent, no-nonsense, yet easy-going Emerald Toucanet with the ability to be flinged like a boomerang. He usually plays his banjo or working on his inventions on his free-time. *Chuck (William Salyers) – Chuck is a Pilliated Woodpecking American Goldfinch who can move incredibly fast, to the point of even slowing down time. He is incredibly cartoony, to the point of seeming wacky and crazy. Chuck can loose control when it comes to his goofy antics, but his heart is always in the right place, which is something his flock truly understands. *Red (Jason Sudeikis) — Red is a Northern Cardinal. He usually is very level-headed and relaxed, though he does struggle with anger issues from time to time. He is a very dedicated second-in-command to Bomb, as well as a very loyal friend to him and to the flock. *Stella (Nicole Sullivan) - Stella is an eternally tomboyish and bright. Thanks to her optimistic nature, she has become one of the finest members of the Flock. She may look beautiful, but those pigs shouldn't be fooled. If they push her too far, she’ll soon reveal her blazing-hot temper. That’s just how she rolls, laid-back on the outside and fierce on the inside. She’s a keen adventurer and is always on the look out for fun, which means she can be relaxed and chill if there’s nothing to do. *Terence (Kevin Michael Richardson with grunts provided by Sean Penn or Nolan North) — Terence is a large Northern Cardinal with a grumpy appearance. He prefers to grunt sometimes, but he makes what he says count, 'cause when he talks it's to say something important. He sometimes moves around Weeping Angel style, disappearing and reappearing elsewhere only when other characters aren't looking at him. *The Blues (Danny Pudi (Jay), Eric Bauza (Jake), and Gordon Masten (Jim)) — The Blues are a trio of blue birds. Jay is the leader and most intelligent of the trio, being the oldest and the smartest of the triplets. Jake, the middle triplet, is the scatterbrain of the trio, not the brightest, but undeniably kind and charming. Jim, despite being the youngest of the three, always has the crazy ideas, the ones that are crazy enough to work. *Bubbles (Sam Lavagnino) — Bubbles is a small, inflatable, Bullock’s Oriole who is naïve and curious. Like The Blues, he is mischievous and fun-loving. His biggest loves are staying positive, and candy! Bubbles always has a big smile on his face. It fits perfectly when celebrating a victorious battle or someone’s bird-day, and if they’re discussing a new strategy for protecting the eggs and one of the birds is smiling gleefully from ear to ear, it’s frankly adorable. *Mighty Eagle (Peter Cullen) — The Mighty Eagle is a wise, compassionate, proud, brave, and mighty bald eagle who likes to tell stories with moral lessons to the flock, he likes to go out of his cave, and goes fishing. He only invites the Flock, and the Bad Piggies, go inside his cave for parties and special occasions. He is great at fishing. He is fair in his duties as a guardian of the Flock. Mighty is also the eldest, strongest, and wisest of all the birds. *Ruby (Melissa Villaseñor) — Ruby is a sharp-tongued, sassy, focused, inquisitive Summer Tanager. She has a no-nonsense, sardonic, and feisty nature. Like Red, Ruby is also blessed and curse with a gift for anger. But for her, it’s her independence that can solve complex equations and troubling situations in the blink of an eye. *Silver (Cristina Pucelli) — Silver is the goofy, happy-go-lucky, and zanier falcon who makes the Flock laugh with her goofy sense of humor which she inheritted from the piggies. She is wild and hyperactive. She is Chuck’s long-lost best friend. She is depicted as the comedian of the Flock, with most of her dialogue consisting of good puns that amuse her flock. *Frost (Tom Kenny) — Frost (real name Frosh) is a comedian ice cube-shaped bird who can be serious when the Pigs stole the eggs, but tells bad jokes but he has a great sense of humor and a slight lisp. Frost is cool, collected and wise. He is very alien-like due to being from space. Ergo, he knows how things work on Earth most of the time. As a result, he is often fun-lo, but seen as the voice of reason when tension rises. *Tony (Gary Schwartz) — TBD *Dahlia (Kate Micucci) — TBD *Poppy (Michaela Dietz) — TBD *Gale (Donna Murphy) — TBD *Luca (Kath Soucie) — TBD *Willow (Shannon Chan-Kent) — TBD The Pigs *Matthew / King Smoothcheeks I (Brian Doyle-Murray) — TBD *Leonard / King Mudbeard (Bill Hader) — Leonard is the former ruler of Piggy Island and Matthew's father. *Ross (Tony Hale) — TBD *Corporal Richard Pig (Richard Steven Horvitz) — TBD *Foreman Nigel Pig (Lewis Black) — TBD *Professor Mario Pigsworth (Bill Hader) — TBD *Minion Pigs (Pierre Coffin, Chris Renaud, Yoann Perrier, Damien Laquet, and Chris Wedge) — The Minion Pigs are 3596 green simple-minded minion pigs. Their gender are male and female. They are loyal and servile and do whatever the King Pig tells them to do. *Doug the Chronicler Pig (Jon Causith) — TBD Antagonists *Edgar Baconhooves (Stefan Karl Stefansson and Dave Fennoy) — TBD *Marf (Rob Paulsen) — TBD *Frank (Ken Hudson Campbell) — TBD * Voice cast Main *John DiMaggio as Bomb *Deedee Magno as Matilda *Jim Cummings as Hal *William Salyers as Chuck *Nicole Sullivan as Stella *Kevin Micheal Richardson and Sean Penn as Terence *Peter Cullen as Mighty Eagle *Sam Lavagnino as Bubbles *Danny Pudi as Jay *Eric Bauza as Jake *Gordon Masten as Jim *Jason Sudeikis as Red *Cristina Pucelli as Silver *Melissa Villaseñor as Ruby *Tom Kenny as Frost the Ice Bird *Gary Schwartz as Tony Supporting *Kate Micucci as Dahlia *Michaela Dietz as Poppy *Donna Murphy as Gale *Kath Soucie as Luca *Shannon Chan-Kent as Willow *Stefan Stefansson as Edgar Baconhooves (Chef Pig) (2013-2016) *Dave Fennoy as Edgar Baconhooves (2016-onward) *Brain Doyle Murray as King Matthew Smoothcheeks *Bill Hader as Leonard (King Mudbeard), Mario the Professor Pig *Tony Hale as Ross *Rob Paulsen as Marf *Ken Hudson Campbell as Frank *George Lopez as Louis the Mechanic Pig *Pierre Coffin, Chris Renaud, Yoann Perrier, Damien Laquet, and Chris Wedge as Minion Pigs *Jon Causith as Doug the Chronicler Pig *Richard Steven Horvitz as Richard the Corporal Pig *Lewis Black as Nigel the Foreman Pig Tropes Angry Birds X/Tropes Production The aim of the adaptation based on Angry Birds was for the cartoon to match the tone of the Looney Tunes shorts in their earlier days and the golden age while staying faithful to the source material. This led to the slapstick-comedy roots and heart-warming moments in each episode. The characters themselves saw some alterations to their personality traits, while some having personality traits that inspire the characters' traits from the Angry Birds Movie - for example, Chuck being a zany happy-go-lucky screwball and Matilda being a peaceful anger management instructor. Reception It has received worldwide critical acclaim since its premiere and gained enormous popularity by its second season. Film A feature film, Angry Birds X: The Fine-Feathered Movie, was released in theaters on April 13, 2018. Poll Do you agree with and like/love this idea for a series? I LOVE IT. :D Needs some work, but I like it. :3 I don’t mind it regardless :| I think it’s okay, but is it even needed...? Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Rovio Entertainment Category:Angry Birds Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Cartoon Network Category:Amblin Television Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:2013 Category:Jaredqwe’s Ideas Category:TV Shows based on video games